


The Sweet Taste Of Your Lips.

by BGee93



Series: AoTen Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, PFFT, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not edited, purely written for fluff, slight nsfw ish near the end?, someday ill write purely innocent fluff, write and dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Aone and Tendou bake cookies and make out a bit.





	The Sweet Taste Of Your Lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so amazing at titles and summaries. Pffffft.

Aone slid the cookie sheet into the over and carefully closed the door. Wiping his greasy feeling palms along the apron tied around his waist he shot a glance towards Tendou from the corner of his eye as a soft, barely there smile lifted the corner of his lip in a twitch. The red head was sitting on the counter, a ceramic bowl in his hand as he scooped around the edges with a finger, collecting some of the excess cookie dough left behind before licking it off with a heavy and very satisfied hum.

Looking forward again he picked up his polar bear baking timer and twisted it to his desired minute mark before turning around to face Tendou. Stepping forward he placed the timer next to the others thigh where the cookie cutters they’d used were pushed to when Tendou had decided to sit on the counter. His eyes slowly wandered over the mess behind Tendou and around his other side, wondering just how such a large mess could be created over two batches of cookies. He silently blamed Tendou for it, since he could bake without half as much getting used and dirtied, but he didn’t mind it. Not really.

It was a milestone of sorts for them as Aone had always preferred to bake alone. Sometimes even sneaking into the kitchen when Tendou was sleeping over at god awful hours in the morning so he wouldn’t be disturbed. Baking was a calming hobby for him and the thought of sharing it with someone else made him far more nervous than he cared to admit. But it had been surprisingly fun.

Glancing up his eyes connected and held Tendou’s red-orange ones which were looking back at him with a joyful flicker within their depths. Tendou sucked the last remains of dough off his forefinger, pulling the digit from his softly grinning lips with a quick, high pitched slurping noise that made Aone cringe just a bit at the noise of it. He shook his head slowly, unable to fully grasp the full image of a grown man sitting on a counter, kicking his legs out in front of him slowly like a child enjoying a secret, forbidden treat, a bit of dough sticking to the corner of his upturned, flushed pink lips.

Aone must have stared for too long because Tendou was lowering the ceramic bowl and tilting his head as he blinked owlishly back at him, the hand that he’d been licking dough off of just a minute ago lifting to brush some of the stray strand of fire red hair behind his ear. He’d worn it down today but pulled back into a half ponytail, the bottom strands too short to really fit into a full ponytail properly yet. Aone found himself wanting to ran a hand through the messy sea of red, pull the elastic keeping it back out and enjoy the feeling of it spilling out everywhere into his rough palm.

“What?” blinking slowly he came out of his daydream to meet a sly, knowing eyes him up now. Slowly, teasingly Tendou set the bow aside and leaned back against the wall behind him as he shifted so his legs were spread just a bit more than they already were. A slight, barely noticable action that was meant more for drawing Aone’s eyes rather than a shift in position to become more comfortable. It was an invitation which he gladly took.

Aone slid in between Tendou’s spread legs, his hands sliding over the soft denim covering Tendou’s thighs as he pressed into the muscle just enough to spread them further as he leaned in until he was just mere inches from his chest touching Tendou’s. As he moved closer Tendou’s shit-eating grin grew wider and wider until it looked as if it would split his face in half.

“Well aren’t we bold today!” Aone hummed low and deep as he did exactly what he’d wanted to do just minutes ago. His hand came up to yank out the elastic holding Tendou’s hair back, another hum, this one out of appreciation, as the long strands fell down in waves and framed Tendou’s face. He brushed aside the ones that had fallen over Tendou’s eyes and nose as Tendou slid his hands up the material of Aone’s black muscle shirt, fingertips lightly digging into the muscles as they slid upward. Their eyes remaining locked the whole time.

He cupped Tendou’s head gently, fingers carding and rubbing into the soft locks while he leaned in and pressed his lips against Tendou’s. He knew his lips were horribly chapped right now, the cold weather hitting them suddenly and affecting the skin of them before he could replace his lost blistex, so Aone appreciated that the roughness of them didn’t stop Tendou from leaning in and molding his lips against his as if they weren’t chapped at all. 

A small tilt of his head and their eyes slid closed together, their eye contact breaking finally as the shift brought out a soft sigh from his lungs and a soft, mewl from Tendou. The hands on his chest gripped the material tightly now, pulling him forward as close as they could in this position as Tendou opened his mouth for Aone. Pulling back just enough that their lips lightly brushed together Aone licked away the smear of cookie dough in the corner of Tendou’s lips, leaving behind a slick trail of spit behind as the sweet treat sunk into his taste buds, as the homey scent of baking cookies began filling the air. 

Humming against Tendou’s mouth he slid his tongue past Tendou’s lips. Their tongues met and the flavour of sugar, chocolate and vanilla extract was barely tasted as they slid together in long, almost lazy strokes. Aone tightened his grip in Tendou’s hair, yanking just slightly to force their lips tighter together as he began to deepen the kiss.

Only to flinch, pull back and stare angrily at the little timer now vibrating and ringing loudly next to Tendou’s leg.

Tendou’s chest huffed up and down in fast, shallow breaths as he chuckled out a laugh at Aone’s clearly annoyed expression.

“Your cookies are done,” Aone shot him a look that clearly said _’no shit,_ ’ which just sent Tendou into chuckling again. Aone gripped Tendou’s hair tightly, forcing him to look up at him as a gasp cut off the soft laugh. Aone grinned lightly as he saw Tendou’s eyes go from glittery joy to dark, dilated arousal in a matter of seconds at the small tug of his hair.

“Don’t move,” Aone’s deep timbre vibrated through his chest against Tendou’s hands that still gripped his muscle shirt tightly.

“Aye, aye captain!” releasing the shirt Tendou gave Aone a lazy salute which caused him to roll his eyes as he stepped away from the others warmth to pull his cookies from the oven before they burnt.


End file.
